Take Me Or Leave Me!
by CheckYesNoelle
Summary: JENNA REQUEST Sharpay finally sends Taylor off the edge. TaylorSharpay Femslash Please don't read or review if you hate HSM slash! mentions of chaylor, ONESHOT!


_Oh my god. _

The only words that could come through through Taylor's brain rang out beyond all of her other fuzzy thoughts-

_Oh my god._

Sharpay. This was the one moment when she resented Sharpay more than any kind of weapon, political corruption, deadly disease, child molester, or natural disaster. But maybe Sharpay just fit into all of those categories. Sharpay always seemed to find a way to crawl under neath your skin innocently, than knaw and kill until her prey was devoured to something so much less than nothing, and after all the hurt Sharpay had put her victim through they still craved her, craved her cruel unusual methods to hurt and destroy you. You'd become addicted to her overdoses like a drug addict who's been killing themselves just for reasons you just cant explain-

Oh my god. 

Taylor wished she'd never gotten into this tangled web of Sharpay Evans. All of her friends had warned her, they had all taking a spin on the Sharpay-coaster and knew it wasn't a pleasant ride. Chad wasn't being funny when he referred to it as 'The Tango Sharpay'

_Oh my god._

Now all Taylor wanted to do was go back, back to the exact time and place were this whole horrible mess had began. It was hard to remember just when it started, but Taylor could defiantly remember where and how.

The east high hallways. Always a place of drama, gossip, and action. The jocks would make their way through, spitting and cursing and tossing basketballs amgust themselves. The skater dudes and chicks would come next, their earrings hanging down to their kneepads and their kneepads scuffed with grass stains. If you've gotten the idea, I think we'll go on to Sharpay making her grand entrance. Pushing kids out of her way, pressing buttons on her juicy couture side-kick and rocking it down the halls in her skinny black designer jeans, her real side kick with the goofy hat never far behind. At the beginning of their high school years she'd always spend her mornings waiting at boys lockers, squeezing their muscles and giggling flirty little lines so clever they could've been scripted for the Sharpay's life- the musical! But things started changing by their junior year. Boy's lockers had become drab waiting posts, and their muscles just weren't as squishy and pleasing as before. She suddenly found no joy out of giggles and flirts. Boys were becoming a thing of the past for drama queen Sharpay Evans.

_Oh my god._

But her life just wasn't the same without someone to flirt with. Without boys, Sharpay might just as well- and that sentence was never finished before Sharpay found a loophole. Something new, easier, fun-er, and a lot more pleasing than boys.

Girls.

Sharpay started flirting with _girls_. She'd, giggle, touch, pout, moon and flirt over girls. She was East High's most famous lesbian. And was thought to be the only one for sometime.

_Oh my god._

But Sharpay found a difference between flirting with boys and girls. With boys she found pleasure from flirting a lot of them at once. She didn't care who they were or what they looked like, because none of them would take her seriously and they enjoyed her compliments and return them. But with girls, it wasn't like that. They did take her seriously, and while some of them enjoyed it, others couldn't stand this new lesbian Sharpay. So Sharpay discovered that with girls, flirting with a lot of them at once was the wrong approached.

_Oh my god._

Nobody knows how or why it happened. But after a while, sharpay's flirting started dying down. She wasn't as avid as usual, and she wasn't all over everybody either. Now she was only bothering a few girls at a time, striking up little giggly flirty conversations. The reason for this-

She had found a favorite.

Taylor Mckessie. The science nerd. Everybody noticed it. At first they thought it was just a way to embarrass the poor child, but it got worse. Sharpay was all over Taylor everyday. And yes, Taylor was embarrassed. But after awhile she got used to it. In fact, she was even beginning to enjoy the drama queen's giggles and her presence. Taylor was just tripping into the shiney, metal red seat on the tracks, not thinking to buckle up her seat-belt- the roller coaster was about to take off.

_Oh my god._

Sharpay and Taylor were dating. That's right. They were in an actual relationship. Taylor didn't even know she was a lesbian until Sharpay's sweet soft lips and brushed against hers for the first time… but we won't get into that right now.

_Oh my god._

It was until after a few months that Taylor realized exactly what she was getting into. Sharpay's constant broken-promises, her flirting with everyone and everything she came across, and her horrible pouting-lip with a, "Pookie, you're not mad at me, are you?" Taylor mostly hated that horrible nickname. She should've listened to Chad and the guys when they warned her about it.

_Oh my god._

"Oh my god!" Taylor finally said out loud, sending the 4 heads of Ryan, Gabriella, Troy, and Kelsey her way. It was lunchtime, and Taylor and Chad were standing not too far off from the table, because he wanted to tell her something- but he never got a chance to. _This is the last straw._ Taylor thought, grinding her teeth. Chad saw what she was looking at, and nodded as though to say 'You better believe it.' Taylor felt close to tears, and all she could say was "Could you excuse me for a minute?" and walked with a steady, angry pace to were sharpay was giggling and flirting with a popular cheerleader. And the cheerleader _really_ seemed to be liking it. (DISCLAIMER after this everything said or sang is from the movie musical rent!)

"Hi baby!"

"Hi. Could you excuse a minute?" Taylor grumbled through her clenched teeth to the cheerleader, dragging Sharpay away. "Woe-what's up?" Sharpay popped a piece of her pink gum, smiling like she'd just been buying a pack of cookies and Taylor wanted one. "What the hell are you doing?" Taylor flamed, completely ignoring the calm bubble-gum Sharpay. "Oh we were just talking…"

"Right."

"Pookie we were just talking."

Taylor rolled her eyes, shaking off the feeling of wanting to strangle Sharpay until she was screaming on the floor, 'Pookie! Stop!'

"Sharpay---please do not do this today!"

Sharpay studied Taylor's flaming eyes and realized that she was being serious. " Excuse me sir, Could you hold this please? Thanks" she mumbled to the boy at a table next to her, handing him her milk carton. "You know what Miss.Ivy league?" Sharpay said to Taylor getting some attitude. Taylor stared at her, taken back by her quick and sassy response. "I can't take much more of this. This obsessive, compulsive, control freak paranoia."

"What?" Taylor spurted out, feeling number than ever.

"I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out."

"Wha-I-."

"I didn't stay a the Kink Club last night because you wanted to go home."

"You were flirting with woman in rubber!"

"There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!" All eyes were on them. "Gimme a break!"

_Oh my god._ The thought shouted in Taylor's head again. There it went. And here it goes.

"Every single day," Sharpay sang, like sang, right in the middle of the crowded lunchroom. A few obnoxious people let out whoops, a few rolled there eyes like, 'oh no. More drama.' And few just stared, as though they were watching their favorite TV show.

"I walk down the street- I hear people say baby so sweet ever since puberty, everybody stares at me! Boys, girls, I can't help it baby, so be kind-."

_That's it! _Taylor was so mad, she couldn't even think straight. She started to walk off toward the doors, but Sharpay was tagging along behind her, singing all the way, "And don't loose your mind, just remember, that I'm your baby!" sharpay caught up to Taylor and squeezed her to make her stop running, taking her hands in a little dancy type of hold. "Take me for what I am! Who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn, take me baby-." Sharpay pressed Taylor's hands to her body, but Taylor snatched them away, trying to escape and again. "Or leave me" She was already wiping away one, two warms tears as they trickled down the sides of her face.

"Take me baby or leave me!" suddenly all of the kids in the cafeteria gasped, making Taylor turn around to see what Sharpay had done. _Oh my god. _The drama queen had gotten up onto the table were the schools outcast sat, you know the emo guy who cut himself in the back row of all of his classes? Yes, a totally terrified look crossed his face as Sharpay stood high up on his lonely table, singing at the top of her lungs; "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun, This diva needs her stage! Baby, let's have fun!" she pulled off her dressy top and dropped it on the emo boy's head, revealing a pink tank top with an obvious white bar underneath. "You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes you love the lime light too now baby!" she took her dressy top back and stretched it over the boys head, which suprisingly fit perfectly on him. Taylor snapped the dressy shirt off him and through it on the floor, as Sharpay hopped off of his table. "So be mine, and don't waste my time-." She threateningly pulled up her shirt to show her stomach, teasingly running around the table as Taylor chased her, trying to stop her from showing more than needed to be shown. "Cryin' honey bear-."

"Don't you dare!" Taylor shouted threateningly after once around the table, thinking sharpay was actually going to do it. Which she didn't, she just kept singin'- "You still my, my,my baby! Take me for what Iam-" _I am so done with this. _Taylor thought once and for all, making her way to the cafeteria's stairs that lead to the little balcony- (remember from status quo?) which of course Sharpay to. "Who I was meant to be- and if you, give a damn take me baby- or leave me." Taylor went half up the stairs before stopping to take a look back at Sharpay, dancing and singing like a psycho street performer. "No way, can I be what I'm not, but hey! Don't you want your girl hot! Don't fight," now Sharpay was coming up the stairs, and Taylor stood her ground, deciding she actually wanted to see what Sharpay would do next. "-Don't loose your head, cuz' every night, who's in your bed!?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, shaking her head. _ Who does she think she is?!_

"Who? Who's in your bed…" now Sharpay was crawling on the ground and farther up the stairs to were Taylor stood, one hand on a hip and one on the banister. "Kiss pookie?"

"It won't work!" Taylor belted out, her anger streaming out through her voice. She never imagined she'd be revealing her singing talent in front of everyone in the cafeteria. She helped the pathetic Sharpay with one hand, words spilling from her mouth, "I look before I leap- I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess but I love you-." She ran her hand down Sharpay's thigh, going on, "What to do with my impromptu baby?" Sharpay stared at her bluntly, as though she was about to sing, 'Is this all you've got?'

"So be wise, cuz' this girl satisfies-." She hugged Sharpy, pressing her against the banister, with a little hope that it would break and she'd come crashing down. "You're one lucky baby!" now was Taylor's turn to undo the big belt around her red satin shirt and throw both of them over the banister, showing her long black crop top with the A.L.D logo on it (American League of directors- why they make croptops for them I cannot say) "Take me for what I am-."

"A control freak." Sharpay finished, but Taylor paid no attention as she made her merry way all the way up the stairs."Who I was meant to be!"

"-A snob, yet over attentive."

"And if you give a damn, take me baby-."

"AN ANAL RETENTIVE!"

"THAT'S IT!" They finally, both scream/sang to eachother at once, as their feet hit the balcony floor.

"The straw that breaks my back!" Taylor belted

"I quit!" sharpay joined in, before Taylor's anger fumed over into, "Until you take me back!"

"Women!?"

"What is it about them!?" Sharpay shrieked the question she'd been wondering since their junior year of high school.

"Can't live- with them or without them!"

The balcony was were all of the popular kids sat. There was the popular drama table, (Shar's fav) the popular jock table, the popular cheer table, etc, etc. but there was one really big clique, the popular popular people, who pushed like 7 seven tables together so they could all sit together. Taylor and Sharpay ran right over to the blob tables, slamming their hands down on it,

"Take me for what I am!! Who I was meant to be-."

"Who I was meant to be! And, if you-."

"And if ya give a dam ya better-."

Sharpay had gotten up on top of the popular table, crawling across it like a jungle cat, pushing away all of the trays in her way and jumping off on the other side to meet Taylor. Were overlapping eachother, they sang:

"Take me Baby-." (Taylor)

"Oh, take me baby!" (Sharpay)

"Or leave me-."

"Take me or leave me!"

Together! "Take me baby-ey-ey-ey- or leave me…"

And here they parted for the final time, each step away from each other drawing them further physically and emotionally. "Guess I've leaving."

They both waited for the other one to yell _Wait! Don't leave!_

"I'm gone!"

And it was all over. They rushed down opposite staircases, having fought their final fight, they were done for.

"Hey, maybe you two can get back together?" Kelsey suggested to Chad, reminding him of his previous relationship with Taylor. "What?"

"Wow." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and Troy took her arm saying let's get out here" and the four of them left. While Sharpay and Taylor were thinking to themselves-

Good bye control freak! 

_Good bye drama queen!_

_Good bye…love._

**THE END!**


End file.
